


Because I Love You

by Solrey



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Awkward Crush, Awkward Romance, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Plot/Plotless, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: Now Junkyu had finally come to terms with his steadily growing love, that no matter what he would do, Mashiho would always be the light in his life. Just seeing him smile made everything a hundred times better. Hearing him laugh was cleansing and hearing him sing - an out of this world experience.Junkyu was whipped, and madly in love.And Mashiho probably still had no idea about it.
Relationships: Kim Junkyu/Takata Mashiho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Because I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> It's been like 5 months since I wrote for treasure and this... is just fluff, kyu being whipped, there ain't even real plot. 
> 
> Anyways, maybe I'm back to writing for them :)

He knows it's unfair to be like this.

Unfair that he has no other option but to come back to this.

So unfair that he corners the other in his room, seeing how the smaller looks up at him, a glint of confusion in his eyes.

It's unfair that Junkyu believes Mashiho could fix all of his problems. And he knows that he is unfair, that what he is doing should make Mashiho get tired of him.

But the younger one doesn't seem to notice or even care. If Mashiho had noticed the change of pace in their relationship lately he hadn’t commented on it. 

Because what do you tell the man you have such a great friendship with that you actually fell in love with them? That there had been a spark igniting a fire he never wanted but had gotten anyway. 

Junkyu was a baby, wanting affection but leaves whines and pouts behind when it didn't follow the path he had wanted. He definitely had mood swings and even though Mashiho had seen quite a few of them, Junkyu always tried to keep them away from the younger.

Mashiho was too important for him to leave behind. Yet, he was cornering him while having an almost heart attack on his own. 

Because was he really about to confess to him? 

Did he really think confessing his undying love would fix the cracks in his heart? 

Hopefully, that would be his answer. Because after having his heart broken once years ago, he wasn’t up for another round. Yet Junkyu had fallen for the Japanese university student so quickly, that even Jihoon had called him whipped. That, no matter what Mashiho did, Junkyu always found it endearing, cute even.

Mashiho was the embodiment of cuteness. He doesn't even need to try to be cute. And Junkyu had fallen right into his trap. This cute, very addicting trap.

Had anyone ever said that the smaller was nice to hug? No? Junkyu was quite addicted to it. An arm around the younger's shoulders or pressing him completely against him, Mashiho's face hooked over his shoulder, strong arms wrapping around his much less defined body.

Looking down at the precious man Junkyu had gotten to know over the course of two years with a maniac Jihoon on his back, saying he should grow a pack of balls and finally confess. 

A whole Hyunsuk who smacked him for his apparently obliviousness more than once.

The way Asahi, Mashiho's self proclaimed best friend, was staring him down in a disapproving way. (Not really disapproving but since the two were as close as brothers was Asahi super protective over the other.)

All in all, his intentions had been clear for a while apparently and visible to anyone but one person - Mashiho himself. 

Now Junkyu had finally come to terms with his steadily growing love, that no matter what he would do, Mashiho would always be the light in his life. Just seeing him smile made everything a hundred times better. Hearing him laugh was cleansing and hearing him sing - an out of this world experience. 

Junkyu was whipped, and madly in love. 

And Mashiho probably still had no idea about it. 

"Kyu?" Mashiho asked him, back pressed against the wall, eyes up towards Junkyu. 

Junkyu was nervous. What would Mashiho say? Would he accept his confession and feel the same? Or would he brush it off?

"I- I have something to say to you-" Mashiho quirks an eyebrow in interest, "could you listen to me? Just for a moment?" 

For a moment Mashiho regards him, before he ruffles his pink hair, a smile blooming on his face.

"Sure hyung, go on." 

Junkyu had to gulp at the confidence in Mashiho's voice, feeling how his cheeks already began to heat up. The thought of Mashiho being a confident boyfriend made his heart race. 

"Okay, I- I'm not sure where to begin but remember when we met two years ago because of Ji? When I first saw you, I was stunned. You were so confident- and cute at the same time. My heart was racing-" Junkyu gestures wildly, his hand falling over his heart, "and for the longest time I didn't know why I was feeling like this until Junghwan asked me if we were together. And I freaked out because we? Together? I never thought about that but then it got burned into my mind. It played day and night, the vision of us being together."

Junkyu breathed out once, only then noticing that he had ranted. Heat coloring his cheeks and neck, the warmth rising to his head.

"I understood that I had been in love with you since the very first moment. But I was afraid of my feelings, because of the heartbreak I had felt before- yet I knew that you would be different. I- I love you so much that I can't contain it anymore-"

"Kyu."

"I want to be your boyfriend-"

"Junkyu." 

"But I don't pressure you if you don't feel the same, please don't hate me-"

"Kim Junkyu!" 

Mashiho's voice has him jerk, finally his mouth falling shut. Junkyu slowly looked at Mashiho, hadn’t even noticed that his eyes had strayed away, only then seeing the glimmer in the younger's eyes. 

And it took only a moment before he saw the younger standing on his tiptoes, a hand on his cheek before he was pulled downwards, noses brushing against each other.

"How about you stop your rant and listen to me now?" 

Mashiho chuckles into the space between them. And if his face wasn’t heated before, now it would be ablaze. 

"I liked you for a while as well but you were too oblivious to notice. So I watched you squirm for a bit, it was really adorable seeing you trying to hide it." Junkyu closes his eyes when Mashiho leans closer, lips almost touching. "The subtle touches and the affection you wanted from me. I love them all." 

A press of lips and Junkyu feels the air leaving his mouth, because finally he was kissing the man he had wanted for so long - even if he wasn’t aware of it for the longest time. Feeling how Mashiho's other hand held his waist. So, he pulled the Japanese even closer, the warmth spreading through his body.

This was it. What he wanted and desired and needed. Nothing more than Mashiho's love. And if the nibble against his bottom lip was indicator enough, he knew he had succeeded in earning it. 

Now he could finally tell everyone that he had the most amazing boyfriend, and Mashiho was his alone. 


End file.
